The Truth in the Tumult
by UnaOrion
Summary: Booth and Brennan's struggle to get past each other pushes their partnership to the breaking point.  Will they ever find each other again?  This is totally angst-filled but B&B will prevail!  Starts around 6x10 but slightly re-imagined.
1. Chapter 1

No, no, NO. Season 6 is all wrong. This is how I'd fix it. Angst-filled but B&B will prevail!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hart. No infringement intended. **

Personal Disclaimer: In my own Bones universe, that whole thing with Zach never happened, and he's right where he belongs, working at the lab.

CLACK, CLACK, CLACK.

Temperance Brennan suppressed her anger and channeled it through to the very narrow ports of her fingertips as she typed up a report, sitting at her desk in her office. Agent Booth, entering her office, could sense something was wrong immediately.

"Bones?" he said, cautiously. "You okay?"

Brennan looked up from her work and, seeing Booth darkening her doorway, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Just checking in on my favorite forensic anthropologist slash best-selling author," was the reply.

"You're checking up on me," she concluded.

"Maybe a little." He sat down on the arm of her sofa, looking at her.

"I'm fine, Booth, you don't have to worry about me."

"Hannah sent me," he said quietly.

Brennan glanced at Booth and quickly looked away. He had that condescending concerned look on his face that she hated.

"Hannah said you were pretty upset the last time you two talked, and she's worried about you."

"I'm not upset, Booth," she lied.

"Bones," he said, "she doesn't hold it against you. She just-."

"It isn't her I'm concerned about," said Brennan, interrupting.

"Well then what is it?" said Booth.

Brennan glanced at the door to make sure no one was coming to interrupt them. Lowering her voice she said, "You told Hannah that I-. That I had feelings for you."

"Yes," replied Booth, "I did."

Brennan sighed, frustrated. "I thought we agreed that what happens between us is just for us."

Booth considered her a moment and said gently, "I'm sorry, Bones, but it can't be that way anymore. I have someone I share my life with now, and I tell her things. That's how a relationship works."

Brennan shook her head. "Booth, what about us? How am I supposed to trust you now? How is our partnership supposed to work?"

He looked sadly at her.

"Bones," he said, "I'm still me. You can still trust me. As your partner," he clarified.

Brennan sighed again. She stared off into the distance, her eyes focusing on a weathered map of the world on the opposite wall. There was a small red pin from when she had once shown Booth where the Maluku Islands were located.

"Are you going to tell her about this conversation?" asked Brennan.

The slight shift in Booth's facial expression told Brennan immediately the conversation was over. He was angry at her. He stood up and walked toward the door saying, "Look, Bones, this is the way things are now. You need to accept it." He glanced back as he left and saw Brennan's crestfallen face and immediately hated himself. The sudden flare of anger had nothing to do with Bones. He was angry at himself. He told Hannah Bones had feelings for him.

But he didn't mention that he had once had feelings for Bones.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys, thank you so much for your kind words about the first chapter. I really appreciate it. **

**To clarify the last chapter, I don't think it makes sense for Brennan and Hannah to get on so well. It feels forced and unnatural. In my Bones universe, they aren't that good of friends, they're just cordial. **

Season 6 is all wrong. This is how I'd fix it. Angst-filled but B&B will prevail! Starts around 6x10 but slightly re-imagined.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hansen. No infringement intended. **

Personal Disclaimer: In my own Bones universe, that whole thing with Zach never happened, and he's right where he belongs, working at the lab.

"Okay, what do we have here, Bones?"

They hadn't spoken in a few days, which was no longer unusual for them. When he did finally call, to tell her about the latest body, he had been unusually gentle and mild. The conversation was somewhat strained but she felt things were returning to normal. She struggled to remember the last time things were normal between them. He offered to pick her up. She said she would meet him there.

"You tell me what this is, Booth," said Brennan, glancing over her shoulder to where Booth habitually stood while she examined a body. "I'm not sure why you brought me here. You've got the victim's wallet and he's clearly been shot in the head. Cam can get you a blood type and dental cross-match. Hodgins can do the particulates and Zach can do the chemical analysis. I'm not sure why I'm here."

He glanced up from his pad and said, "I brought you here, Bones, because you're the best and you'll catch what everyone else misses."

She smiled at him, shyly. "That's very generous," she remarked.

"Nothing but the truth," he replied.

She stood up and removed her gloves. "Get the body back to the Jeffersonian, we'll get to work," she said.

"Right. I'll follow up on the missing persons report with my people," replied Booth. They each walked to their own cars and went their separate ways.

Several hours later, Brennan was at her desk, reading over chemical reports, spectrum analyses, photographs and a postcard they had found in the victim's pocket. On the front was a typical tropical scene: palm trees in the foreground, a pale sand beach and beyond that a jungle mountain. It reminded her vaguely of Maluku. On the back was written a single sentence:

"Wish you were here."

Brennan sighed deeply. Her eye moved involuntarily to a picture of her and Booth in a frame on her desk. She had clipped it from a newspaper article about them. They were drinking coffee and laughing. She sighed again and turned back to her work.

"Working hard there?" a voice called from the door. "I was going to bring you a doughnut from the kitchen but the baby ate it. Sorry." Angela walked into the room and handed Brennan some papers. Brennan didn't look quite right.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. Most often, when she asked something like that, Brennan would say she was fine, even though Angela could tell she was not. Today, Brennan looked up, looked directly at Angela and said, "No."

"Is it Booth?" asked Angela.

"No. Yes." Brennan struggled with her thoughts for a moment. She stood and went over to the couch, motioning for Angela to join her. "I need your advice about something."

Angela nodded her encouragement, sitting down with Brennan on the couch.

"You know I'm… not good at relationship stuff," said Brennan.

"Well, you never really try that hard, sweetie."

Brennan smiled indulgently and said, "The problem is that Booth—."

"Has a girlfriend and you're insanely jealous?" said Angela, hopefully.

"No," said Brennan. "The problem is that Booth being in a relationship changes our relationship. Our personal relationship and our working relationship," she added, for Angela's benefit. "I've realized that I can no longer trust him the way I did. His life is moving in another direction. Maybe, so should I."

"What are you talking about, Bren?"

"Booth is happy with Hannah. He loves her. Should I… move on?"

Angela considered her friend, understanding what it must have cost Brennan to articulate these concerns. Her feelings moved between sadness for her friend, anger at the source of her pain, Booth, and a tiny flame of hope.

"Yes, Brennan, I think you should move on."

"Really?"

"No, Brennan, not really," said Angela, exasperated. "What I _really_ think is that you and Booth belong together. That this Hannah thing is just a detour. And that if either of you had any guts you'd give up this charade right now!"

Brennan couldn't help but laugh at her friend's forthright and opinionated manner. But she knew, just the same, Booth had been right.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I missed my chance."

Angela looked at her friend sadly, knowing nothing she could say would make Brennan feel better.

"I missed my chance," said Brennan again. "I have to accept that."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back after the weekend hiatus. Thanks for sticking with me on this. I'm going to update more frequently during the weekdays.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hansen. No infringement intended. **

Personal Disclaimer: In my own Bones universe, that whole thing with Zach never happened, and he's right where he belongs, working at the lab.

Several days later, after working exhaustively on the same case, night and day, Brennan was once again in her office, this time clearing up some final paperwork. It was late and the lab was empty and quiet. All the lights were dark but for the ones lining the hallway and a few lamps in her office.

Brennan shut her eyes for a moment and stretched her neck, savoring the peace after a busy week. Her conversations with Booth had been short and sometimes terse. They did not need to work together very much on this case, and she had not seen him in person since she had first examined the body.

She thought about her conversation with Angela. Angela had such faith that she, Brennan, and Booth were right for each other. Brennan had no such faith. She didn't believe in people "belonging" together. Her experienced seemed to tell her that people felt things for each other, and if two people happened to love each other at the same time and managed to tell each other, they could build a relationship. She and Booth had missed their moment, she thought, and suddenly felt her heart constrict painfully.

Could it be as simple as that? Their feelings simply didn't align? If it was so simple, why did she feel so much pain? Why couldn't she forget?

Rational thought led her to the conclusion that she should try to forget as quickly as possible, that feelings were temporary, that bonds once made—however strong—could be broken. She simply needed to move on. Because Booth was very clear—he had moved on—from her.

The sound of familiar footsteps brought her back to real life. The pages in front of her swam somewhat. She blinked. She looked at the door and saw Booth walking toward her. She smiled at him, despite herself.

"Almost done there, Bones?" he asked briskly.

"Yes, I'm almost done," she said.

"Okay," he said looking at his watch, "we've still got an hour before the pub closes. Let's go." He clapped his hands. "I'll buy the first round." He walked back to the door and started to grab her jacket from the coat rack.

"I am going to pass, Booth," she said, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could manage. She was not a good actor. He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean, Bones? You never miss a victory drink."

"I'm really tired," she said, "I think I'll just go home." She gathered some work into a shoulder bag and picked up her jacket from the coat rack. He followed her out the door and then walked with her outside into the frosty night air. He felt wracked with guilt over what he had said to her in her office the previous week. He had been trying to make amends all week but nothing seemed to allay his guilt. And he feared that he had damaged his friendship with Bones permanently.

"You want a ride home at least, Bones?" he offered when they reached the base of the steps of the Jeffersonian.

"No, thanks," she said, "I have my car."

"Listen, Bones," he said, "I'm sorry about what I said. About you needing to move on. It was a really harsh thing to say, especially since… well… I know exactly what you're going through." It was a sincere apology and Brennan appreciated it. She nodded and said, "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Yeah," said Booth, "But it really wasn't nice. You never said anything like that to me when I…."

"It's okay, Booth," she said, sincerely, "It was the truth. You told me the truth, like you always do. And I…." She struggled to put her final thought into words. "I value that."

"Okay," he said, quietly. "I'll see you later then, Bones." He got into his SUV, which was parked outside the building, shut the door and watched Brennan walk toward the parking garage. Something had changed in the last few days. It was like he could actually feel Brennan peeling herself away from him. First she had closed him out emotionally, though she was rarely open as it was. Now she was pushing him out of her social life. He wondered how long it would be until she pushed him out of her life entirely.

It would be no less than I deserve, said a voice inside him he had been trying to ignore. I'm the one who told her to accept things the way they are. It would serve me right if she took my advice and forgot about me altogether.

Bones had disappeared into the parking garage. Booth gunned the SUV and drove home.

Brennan got into her hybrid and drove home in silence. She turned the lock in the key and stepped into her empty apartment. She walked to the bedroom, the sound of her heels on the tile floors echoing in the wide space. She changed into her pajamas and walked back to the kitchen. Surveying the refrigerator, she pulled out a few things. She composed a salad and sat at her dining table, eating and reading a newspaper. When the clocks read midnight, she shut out all the lights in the apartment and went to bed. Another day was done.

**Next time: Brennan's in trouble and Booth comes to the rescue. A certain elevator spoiler gets an unexpected treatment. Plus Booth comfort—can he resist Brennan for much longer? **


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't want to post this earlier because it was only half done and I wanted to give you the whole effect.

This is some of the promised relief for the angst: Brennan in trouble—Booth at his best. This is going to be like old school Bones. Let's get started!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hansen. No infringement intended.**

Also: In my world Zach is still kicking it with the nerd squad. I love Zach.

Brennan lifted her head and slowly opened her sore, swollen eyes. She squinted at a sliver of bright white light. Lifting her arm, she shielded her face from the glare and looked around the space. She was sitting on the floor, against the back wall, her knees pulled up tight to her chest, her arms circling her knees. Her entire body ached from holding herself in this position. Her mouth was dry as cotton. Beside her lay her purse and her laptop bag. She looked around the tiny cell. A grimace of pain twisted her face but she didn't cry. She put her head on her knees once more and sat, listening to the sound of her own breath.

_8 hours earlier_

A week had gone by with no contact between the partners. Booth was busy with a pain-in-the-ass annual review he was being forced by higher-ups to conduct. Brennan was in the middle of tracking down the identity of one of the bodies in Bone Storage. She was also being asked to consult on a Native American archeological dig, a recent discover in Rock Creek Park, which could be of some importance. And her editor was demanding she meet a strict deadline set for the next Kathy Reichs novel. Brennan told herself she was really too busy to have a relationship, as she came home late one night.

She had begun to feel more at peace with the developments in her relationship with Booth. Their friendship was dying, she concluded. It was a logical, natural progression—they were moving in different directions. Soon she would be able to move on too.

All these resolutions and pronouncements, she thought, are so much easier to make when Booth is not around.

As she walked from her car into her apartment building, she tried to feel satisfied with her life. She had a wonderful, varied job. She was rich. She was beautiful and intelligent. She had every reason to be completely satisfied with her life.

She stood in front of the elevator, looking at her face in the polished brass. Her face did not look like the face of a person who was satisfied with life. Her face looked tired, with dark hollows under the eyes.

BING!

The elevator doors opened, she stepped in, and pushed the button. The elevator glided smoothly up.

BANG!

The whole world suddenly jerked around her and Brennan put her hands up to brace herself. The elevator had stopped moving. She pushed the button again. Nothing. She pushed the open door button. Nothing. She was about to push the call button when the dim lights flickered weakly, then died out entirely, leaving her in pitch blackness, except for a tiny sliver of light under the doors.

Brennan felt for the wall, her pulse rising. She fumbled in her purse for her cell phone. It cast a bluish glow on her face as she looked for bars—she found none. She had no reception in the elevator. She pointed the phone like a flashlight toward the button panel. She located the call button and pressed it. Nothing happened. The electricity was out. She could not call anyone on her cell phone. She was trapped.

Brennan, her pulse pounding, touched the wall, just to feel the support of something solid. Her cell phone battery was almost dead, so she put it away, knowing she should preserve the battery as long as possible. She was left in nearly total darkness. She put her whole back against the wall and closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating out of her chest. She felt the blood rush through her temples, her breath ragged.

The four walls of the tiny cell began to loom over her, seeming to close in, even though she couldn't see them. She wrapped her arms tight around her body, trying not to think. Not to see the images in her head. She was back in the trunk of the car. A musty cigarette smell and rough felt. She couldn't lift her head more than a few inches. She was buried in a quarry. Mineral dust on every surface. The taste of it coating her mouth. She sank to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, holding herself in tight. She tried to slow her breathing.

Someone would find her, she was sure. Someone would notice she was gone. Suddenly she thought of Lauren Eames, who disappeared without so much as a peep, and only her unrequited lover mourned her. Then Brennan thought, who would mourn me?

Suddenly, surprising even herself, she was crying. Fat wet tears slid down her cheeks. She sniffed and tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. Her heaving breath kept time, sucking in air in loud gulps. In a few minutes the paroxysm subsided and she closed her eyes, looking up, almost as though in prayer. She let out a long shaky sigh, put her head on her knees and sat still, counting her breaths.

_8 hours later_

The black SUV glided through the wide streets of Washington DC, the feeble dawn light radiating off its side panels. Inside, Agent Booth was calling Brennan for the fourth time. As early as it was, Bones was rarely far from her cell phone. Anyone else might have thought she was avoiding him on purpose but Booth knew Bones well enough to know she did not play those games. In some ways she could be wonderfully uncomplicated.

He tried her apartment phone, then tried her cell one last time. Finally, he dialed the number for her office phone. It went to voicemail.

A sense of uneasiness came over him. She wasn't at work, as she so often was this early in the morning, and she was not picking up her cell phone. Unsure of what to do next, he continued on his way to the diner, where he had planned to take her. They had not spoken in a week and he wanted to make sure she had breakfast before they ventured out to the Maryland swamp where their latest body had been found. At the diner, he began to worry and tried calling Angela's work phone. When she picked up he asked Angela to tell Bones to give him a call or come by the diner.

Still somewhat uneasy, he ordered coffee, eggs and toast, and was contemplating ordering for Bones when his cell phone went off.

"Booth," he said.

"Booth, it's Angela."

"Hey wha—."

"Listen, Booth," said Angela urgently, "Brennan's dad just called. She was supposed to meet him for breakfast this morning and she never showed up. I can't reach her house phone or her cell phone either. Something's wrong, Booth."

Booth was instantly on his feet. The feeling of unease immediately ripened into alarm.

"Keep calling her, Angie," he said. "I'm going to her apartment right now. Call me immediately if you reach her." He grabbed his jacket and quickly exited the diner, heading for his car. He didn't know why but he felt if Bones really was in danger, the first place to look would be her apartment. For a moment he saw before his eyes a pool of blood on a poured concrete floor. He pushed the thought from his mind and, turning on his police sirens, drove as fast as he could to Brennan's apartment building.

Everything looked normal and in place. He peaked inside the parking garage and saw Brennan's blue hybrid parked in its spot, so she had gotten home last night. He let himself into the building with the spare key Bones had given him. Rushing to the elevator, he pushed the button to go up. He took a deep breath and looked around the lobby. Nothing seemed out of place. He was so distracted he didn't notice for a moment that the elevator had not come. Looking back, he saw the button had not even lit up. He pushed it again several times, then looked at the numbers lit above the elevator door. Two lights were on: floor 6 and floor 7. The elevator was stuck. Brennan's apartment was the only one on the 7th floor.

Racing back to his car, he pulled a crow bar from the trunk. Back in the building, he belted up the stairs, taking them two or three at a time. On the 7th floor, he first knocked on Bones' apartment door, shouting for her. Then he ran to the elevator and shouted for her again.

"Bones!" he yelled at the door. "Bones are you in there?"

A tiny muffled voice cried out, "Booth!"

"Bones," Booth yelled, "I'm opening the door!"

He jimmied the crowbar in between the doors of the elevator and heaved with all his might. The electricity was out in the elevator which, thankfully, made opening the door easier. He pried the door open wide enough to put his back against one side and push with his feet on the other. Slowly, huffing and puffing, he pushed the doors aside and stood back to look inside the box.

A foot below floor level, Bones was sitting, crunched into a ball, on the floor, her arms wrapped around her. His heart surged with relief. She didn't look hurt. She did look exhausted and scared.

"Come on, Bones," he said and crouched down to help her up. He gathered up her purse and laptop bag, put one arm around her and helped her stand. She swayed slightly, then straightened and leaned into him.

"I'm fine, Booth," she said, but very quietly.

"I know you are," said Booth. He walked to her apartment, one arm still curled around her shoulders. He unlocked the door and let them in, putting her bags down on the floor, next to the couch. She shrugged away from him and walked unevenly to sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. Booth, watching her sit down, observed her pale, almost ashen skin. He pulled a blanket from the couch, walked over to her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She gratefully pulled the blanket tighter and he rubbed her arms for a moment to warm her. She looked up at him for a split second. Looking at her face, he could see what she had been through by the redness of her eyes.

"I'll make you a cup of tea," he said. He busied himself putting the kettle on and setting out a cup with the tea he knew she liked. He looked sideways at her. She seemed to be warming up, but she would not look at him again.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Your dad called Angela," he said, removing the teabag from the cup. He brought the cup over to Brennan, and she took it gratefully in her hands. She took a few sips.

"Thank you," she said. "For the tea. And for finding me. I'm okay, you know, I wasn't really in danger." As she set the cup down on the counter, Booth noticed how badly her hands were shaking. Looking at them he saw deep red marks on her palms from where her fingernails had dug into them all night.

His heart flooded with a terrible pain on seeing her self-inflicted wounds. He suddenly put both his arms around her shoulders and wrapped her in an all-enveloping embrace. She was shaking all over, but she allowed herself to be hugged. She felt safe and cared for… loved even… She sighed and settled into the hug, her cold forehead resting along his warm neck, her cheek pressed against his collarbone. His warmth pressed through his clothes and into her skin. She heaved a deep, deep sigh and he kissed the top of her head, murmuring something quiet and soothing. After a moment she moved back and looked up at him, trying to give him a reassuring smile to say she was okay. He didn't let her break the hug. Suddenly she was aware of being far too warm. He was looking at her strangely. Their faces were so close. He closed the short gap between them and placed a small, light ghost of a kiss on her lips. Retreating, he looked at her sadly for one short moment and then released her, backing away. Staring at the floor, he mumbled something about needing to call Angela and her father and how he would see her at the lab, then he bolted for the door and was gone before Brennan could say so much as a thank you.

After he left, Brennan was deeply confused. She missed the feel of his arms around her, his massive and solid body pressed against her, his intense warmth meeting her frosty skin. She was shaken by the kiss. She knew about guy hugs; could it have been a guy kiss?

Booth tore out of the apartment building and into the chilly air. He was furious with himself. The truth was, if he had not stopped himself then, he might not have stopped at all.

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez? My french is terrible. Next time: The entire lab knows EVERYTHING that has gone on between Booth and Brennan. How will they react? Well, hint, not well! Also, Angela and her wild pregnancy hormones are sick and tired of Booth's bulls%#t! **


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hansen. No infringement intended.**

Also: In my world Zach is still kicking it with the nerd squad. I love Zach. I miss Zach.

Brennan went into the office that morning, still a little shaken, but not sure whether it was more due to the night spent in the elevator or Booth's behavior afterward. She went into her office and sat down, wondering when she might see Booth next.

Angela came running as fast as her bump would let her.

"Brennan!" she cried. She threw her arms around Brennan and hugged her. "Thank god you're okay! Thank god Booth found you!"

"I'm fine, Angie," Brennan assured her.

"Well Booth wasn't fine!" said Angela. "When he called me to say you were safe, he still sounded like a wreck."

"Well," said Brennan, lowering her voice, "Maybe that's because he kissed me. I don't really know why."

Angela's jaw dropped, and she stood staring at Brennan until Brennan said, "What? Do you think it means something?"

Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and practically dragged her to the couch. "Tell. Me. Everything," she said.

Brennan didn't know where to start, so she decided to tell Angela everything. Literally everything. She told her how Booth confessed his love to her on the steps of the Hoover. How she had said no. How the fracture in their relationship drove them to go their separate ways. How surprised Brennan was when Booth came home with a girlfriend. How Brennan had finally realized her mistake. How Booth told her it was too late and how much that hurt. How Booth told her to accept the way things were. How they rarely saw each other outside of work. How she, Brennan, was trying to move on and continue living her life. And, yes, how he had found her that morning and kissed her and run away.

Afterwards Angela sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me any of this? Why did you let yourself go through all this alone?" Angela was deeply upset and sad for her friend.

Brennan shrugged. "I didn't want to betray Booth's trust. He's one of my closest friends."

"Oh, sweetie," said Angela. She gave Brennan a long hug.

Two days later, Agent Booth sauntered into the Jeffersonian Institution, going to find Brennan. He felt better about the whole elevator episode. He had decided to carry on as though it hadn't happened. Unless Brennan confronted him about it. If that happened, he figured running off like a coward would work one more time.

Passing the security guards at reception, he waved in their direction. Rather than wave or smile back as they usually did, they merely stared at him through narrowed eyes.

Strange, thought Booth.

Walking through the halls toward the lab, he became uncomfortably aware of many sets of eyes staring at him. They were unfriendly eyes, narrowed, suspicious and disapproving.

He expected to find more friendly faces in the lab, but if anything it was worse. Every random squintern and student seemed to be shooting daggers at him.

He went to Brennan's office, then finding it empty, went over to Cam's office. Inside he found Angela and Cam consulting around a computer screen.

"Anyone seen Bones around?" he called to them, interrupting.

Both women turned to look at him, and he could tell instantly he had already said something wrong. They walked toward him, their arms crossed, the same unpleasant look that everyone else had had on their faces.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Angela, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sensing she was in a dangerous mood, Booth put his hands up and said, "Whoa, whatever's happening here today, I want to stay out of it."

"Oh you want to stay out of it?" said Angela, standing right in front of him. She stepped closer and Booth, his eyes wide, stepped back, afraid. "If you want to stay out of it, why don't you leave and never come back?"

Booth backed farther and farther away, until he back was pressed against the glass wall of the office. His hands were still up, defensively.

"What the hell is going on today?" he said.

"What's going on today," sneered Angela, "is I am too FAT and hormonal to put up with your BULLSHIT, Seeley Booth."

Booth looked at Angela's raging eyes and recoiled away from her, only to bump right into Cam who shouted at him, "We know, Seeley. We know everything. How could you treat Dr. Brennan like this?"

Booth knew immediately he was in serious trouble.

"Now wait. Listen," he said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. But if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, that's between me and Bones."

"No, it's not anymore," said Angela, "You mess with my best friend, you mess with me."

"Angela, look-."

Cam interrupted him, yelling, "You KNOW how sensitive she is, Seeley. I TOLD you not to hurt her. Going off to Maluku and leaving us all in the lurch makes total sense now. I actually feel guilty that I gave her a hard time about it, now that I know it was all your fault."

"You've been talking to Sweets, haven't you?" said Booth. "I don't know how he figured it out but-."

"No, actually they haven't been talking to me," said Sweets, entering the room. He stood behind Angela and Cam but his gaze was no less unpleasant. "Neither you nor Dr. Brennan has ever talked to me about the development of your relationship. Dr. Brennan told Angela and—well—sorry Angela—she's not so good at keeping secrets."

Angela nodded, adding, "Now everyone knows how you broke Brennan's heart, you cold bastard."

"Wait a second," protested Booth, indignantly, "How I broke Brennan's heart? How about how Brennan broke _my_ heart?

"Yeah, that's right," he shouted, as everyone else rolled their eyes at him. "She broke my heart first! And she told me to move on, which I did. Now I'm the bad guy?"

Sweets said, "I think perhaps what everyone else is thinking, if my theory is correct, is that Dr. Brennan, because of her very sensitive nature and the fact that she has issues with abandonment from her past, deserved more patience and understanding that what you've shown her. I'm actually really disappointed in you, Agent Booth."

Booth looked at Sweets indignantly.

"I'm sorry," said Sweets, "but I consider Dr. Brennan one of my closest friends and you really, really screwed up. You really hurt her, by first offering your undying love and then withdrawing it."

"I don't believe this!" shouted Booth. "How about how much she hurt me?"

"Yes," said Sweets, "but this is Brennan we're talking about. She seems cold and dispassionate, but she feels emotional pain very deeply, more deeply than you do, in my opinion. You told her you'd love her for a lifetime. She simply wasn't ready to hear it yet."

"Yeah," said Angela, "And instead of waiting for her to come around to you, you bring home that blond TROLLOP and throw it in Brennan's face how much you're over her."

"Whoa," said Booth, warningly, "My girlfriend is not a trollop. Bones told me to move on. I can't help that she changed her mind once I found a new relationship." He looked at the others, but clearly no one was seeing his side of the story.

"If you're so over her," said Angela, "why did you kiss her two days ago?"

Uh oh… Booth poised himself to run…

"Look, I don't even care," said Angela before he could do anything. "If you are really over Brennan, leave her the hell alone. Stop playing with her like this. I mean, what kind of man does that? Please, let Brennan get on with her life, you have hurt her enough."

Booth swallowed hard, knowing in his heart that everything they had said was true. But he was not willing to acknowledge it yet. He stared at the floor and said, "All I came over here for was to pick up the case file, can someone help me with that?"

No one moved. "Please?" he almost begged, desperate to escape the storm of hormones, female rage and psychoanalysis.

Cam picked up a file from her desk and slapped it at his chest. Booth hugged the file and moved slowly toward the door. They let him leave, then when he was a few steps out, Angela slammed the door behind him.

Before he could go another few feet, Zach accosted him.

"I'm angry at you," Zach said, in a voice that indicated he didn't really feel angry at all.

"Zach, look-."

"I'm not sure why but everyone says I'm supposed to be."

"Well… thanks… buddy," said Booth, not sure what to say.

"Dr. Brennan is very important to me, you know," said Zach, more seriously.

"Yeah, I get it, Zach," said Booth wearily. Zach walked away and Booth stood on the spot, rubbing his temples. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jack sitting at his workstation, smiling sympathetically at him.

"So Angie just ripped you a new one, huh?" said Jack.

Booth walked over, slowly, dragging his feet. He felt exhausted and drained.

"Sorry about that. She loves Brennan, you know," said Jack.

"I know," said Booth, "Believe me, I know."

"I have to say though," said Jack, "I don't really get it."

"Get what?"

"Your whole situation."

"Oh, great, you too?" said Booth, exasperated.

"All I know is, if Angie and I hadn't gotten back together, I'd still love her. I knew I wanted to be with her the moment I met her. Anyone else would be a pale comparison."

"Why does everyone think it was so easy to get over Bones?" asked Booth. "It wasn't."

He pushed a dust bunny on the floor with the toe of his show.

"Anyway, just because I'm not with her doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Um… okay," said Jack, skeptically. "How does that work?"

"It's just what you said," said Booth, "When you've loved someone for so long. It doesn't just go away."

Jack, shaking his head, replied, "If you still love Dr. Brennan, what the hell are you doing, man?"

"Booth," called a voice a few feet away. Booth turned and saw Temperance Brennan standing there in her trench coat, scarf and hat, having just come in. "Angela said you needed me?"

Booth glanced at Jack, then turned to Brennan and said, "Yeah, Bones."

**So did Angela say everything you wanted to say to Booth? I tried to include all the important things. Next time: Does Booth still believe in true love? Brennan doesn't think so. When he takes issue with that, there's a real dust-up between them. Also, Angela and Hodgins leave on their babymoon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. As much as I hate what is happening on Bones right now, it feels like things are starting to move in a more positive direction, and like things might start happening more quickly (by the way, in case you are gawking, I am predicting SPOILER that in the next episode, Booth either backs out of the proposal at the last minute or Hannah rejects the proposal—this belief is what is keeping me going!)

In light of the possibility that things will pick up, I would like to bang this whole story out for you. Unfortunately real life, or as I call it "boring life," has been intervening. Have faith, this story is going forward! Bear with me through the gaps!

And thanks again for all your wonderful comments and reviews. I would love to hear anything you have to say.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hansen. No infringement intended.**

Also: In my world Zach is still kicking it with the nerd squad. I love Zach. I miss Zach.

xxxxxxxxxx

RING!

Brennan, who was bent over a pile of bones on the examining table, looked up at the clock, which read 6:15PM. She took off her latex gloves, deposited them in a bin and reached into her pocket to extract her cell phone.

"Brennan," she said.

"Bones," said Booth, "you still at the lab?"

"Yes, I am," said Brennan, descending the platform stairs and heading toward her office. "What do you need?"

"You still have the chemical analysis reports?"

"Yes, I do," said Brennan, tucking the phone under her chin and shrugging out of her lab coat.

"Can you have someone fax a copy to Ms. Julian?" asked Booth.

"Yes, that will be no problem," said Brennan. She and Booth had been working like this for several weeks now. Their caseload had dropped off, and she was focusing more and more on the bones in Limbo. She stayed mostly in the lab. If someone was needed to do field work, she sent Zach, who needed more field experience. She did her work in the lab and Booth did his in the office. They communicated over the phone, not in person. There was no superfluous talk or banter. Things had changed. She couldn't tell if he was pulling away or if it was her. It was inevitable, she thought. The logical progression of their relationship as he became more attached to Hannah and she tried to become less attached to him. She was about to say goodbye and hang up when Booth said, "Got any plans for the weekend?" He said it somewhat sheepishly, as though he was looking for an excuse to prolong the conversation.

"Well," said Brennan, carefully, "I've got a date tonight."

"A date?" said Booth, sounding a little surprised. "Good for you."

"Yes," said Brennan, briskly, "It's a second date actually."

"Great," said Booth, rather flatly.

"His name is Jake. He's a cardiologist," said Brennan. "He runs triathlons and he enjoys German operas almost as much as I do." She seemed pretty pleased with the guy.

"Great," said Booth again.

"Yes, well," said Brennan. "I'm taking your advice. Trying to adjust to things the way they are."

There was a weighty pause, as Brennan waited for Booth to say something.

"That's good, Bones," he said finally.

"I think so," said Brennan.

There was a long silence on the phone and Booth said, uncomfortably, "Well, I hope your date goes well."

"I think it will," said Brennan. "I'm wearing the black dress you gave me in Las Vegas."

Brennan heard Booth's breath catch in his throat and he coughed loudly.

"Sounds great, Bones!" Booth almost shouted at her. "Okay, gotta go, talk to you later." He hung up before she could say another word and left her staring at the face of her phone.

xxxxxxxxx

**Okay, I didn't get as far as I wanted. I thought I should get this out there.**

**UPDATE: Just watched the new episode—who called it? MEEEEEE! Afterwards, I still felt awful. I feel better days ahead though! B&B are BACK BABY! **


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it feels like a brand new world since I last updated this story. It's not necessarily a good thing! After watching the last episode, I was just so sad. I don't know where things are going from here on the actual show. In my own Bones universe, things are progressing. Let's get into it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV series Bones. It is owned by Fox and Hansen. No infringement intended.**

xxxxx

Several days later, Agent Booth was walking through the halls of the Hoover Building. His thoughts were elsewhere, as was often the case these days. He had gotten up from his desk to get a cup of coffee, but his wandering feet had somehow led him to the door of the office of Dr. Lance Sweets. He stood in the doorway, staring at a spot on the floor until Sweets looked up from his computer.

"Agent Booth," he said, clearly happy to see Booth there. "What can I do for you?"

"What?" said Booth, shaken from his staring contest with the floor. "Oh." He looked around him, as though confused about where he was and how he got there. "Sorry to bother you, Sweets, I was just leaving."

"Wait," said Sweets, getting up from his desk. He walked to where Booth was standing and motioned him to step inside, closing the door behind them. He gestured to the sofa, saying, "Have a seat. You look like you want to talk about something."

"No—I don't—it's just-," began Booth. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here."

"Like, here in this office?" said Sweets, "Or here on this earth? Because I can really help you with that."

"No, Sweets!" said Booth, exasperated, "Look, I'm leaving."

"No, come on, seriously," said Sweets, "What's up, Agent Booth?"

"Nothing much," Booth demurred.

"How are you dealing with the fact that Dr. Brennan is dating again?" asked Sweets.

Booth looked at him from under raised eyebrows.

"She's dating a lot," added Sweets.

"It's fine," said Booth. "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Well," said Sweets, "You still care for her."

"As a friend," replied Booth, to which Sweets said, "Okay, well, we all know that's not true!"

"Okay!" said Booth, standing up, "I'm out of here. I don't even know why I came here."

As he turned to go to the door, Sweets called after him, "It's okay to be conflicted."

"I'm not conflicted," Booth countered, standing behind the couch. He started pacing behind it.

"I'm not conflicted," he repeated, almost to himself. He paced back and forth a moment, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes. "It's just-." He paused.

"It's just what?" prompted Sweets.

Booth stopped pacing and looked at Sweets a moment. Then he started pacing again.

"It's just she started dating again so quickly after-. After—what she said to me."

"And that bothers you?"

"I don't know. Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Booth looked off into the distance. "It just seems like she got over it pretty quickly. Maybe, to her, love is something really short-lived. Maybe she never loved me at all." He looked at Sweets.

"You got over her pretty quickly. Or so it seemed," countered Sweets.

Booth looked at Sweets hard for a moment as though frustrated.

"Did you ever think maybe Dr. Brennan is dating again more for your sake than for hers?"

"What?" said Booth, shaking his head, confused. "No. Why would she do that?"

"It's true," said Sweets, "that she's partially covering up her own pain. But I believe she's also doing it to assure you that she is capable of moving on after you because she wants to alleviate your guilt. She knows that you can't be happy so long as you feel guilt over hurting her. I think she's trying to move on for your sake too."

Booth thought about Sweets' theory for a moment, leaning against the back of the sofa. He heaved a deep sigh, thinking. Finally he said, "So you think she really does want us to move past each other?"

"It appears that way."

"Okay," he said, sighing again, "Okay." He nodded at Sweets and headed for the door and back to his office.

xxxxx

**NEXT TIME: Brennan throws Angela a "shower" before the babymoon, at a bar, of course. Something Brennan says rubs Booth the wrong way and they have a major dust up about it. Think Booth at the end of Daredevil in the Mold, or whatever the hell that episode was called. **

**ALSO: Guys, should I continue this or has the catharsis on the show killed your interest in a Hannah-era story? I promise she's not going to be around in my world for much longer! Should I continue? **


End file.
